No Such Thing As Friends
| episodenumber= 1/14 (1) | previous= | next= I Guess I'm Disappointed?}}No Such Thing As Friends is the premiere episode of Survivor: HEX World and Survivor. Story Day 1 Once the 22 castaways arrived at the imaginary island of HEX World they were quickly separated into two tribes of eleven. The Aquilonis tribe consisted of Ray, Sam, Lizzie, Sebas, Kelly, Ella, Angela, Ashwin, Jason, Ted and Bella. The Meridiem tribe consisted of Noah, Val, Joe, Garett, Nicole, Merri, Brit, Green, Matt, Kristen, and Daniel. It was announced that the Temptation twist would be in effect. Then, each tribe had to vote for a tribe leader based on first impressions. For Aquilonis, Ella was being inactive. Angela voted for Jason. Ashwin and Jason voted for Angela. Lizzie, Sam, and Bella voted for Ted. Ted, Kelly, Sebas, and Ray all voted for Sam, making her the tribe captain. For Meridiem, Daniel was being inactive. Nicole voted for Merri. Merri voted for Nicole. Joe, Brit, and Matt voted for Val. Val, Garett, Green, Kristen, and Noah all voted for Matt, making him the team captain. The tribes immediately got into their first reward and immunity challenge: Survivor Trivia. Garett was first castaway tempted and he declined. Meridiem won the challenge. Day 2 An idol clue was posted in each tribe's treemail box and the weather was extreme showers. Bella found the idol first. At Meridiem, Matt decided to split up the work around camp by dividing the tribe into two groups. He made sure to put one of each of the inactive members on two different teams. The reward and immunity challenge was Survivor Trivia. Meridiem won with 9/10 and Aquilonis lost with 8/10. Lizzie, Ray, and Ella especially didn't participate in the challenge on the Aquilonis tribe. Bella transfered her idol to Joe at the challenge. Day 3 At Tribal Council, Lizzie was voted out in a 9-1-1 vote. On the revote, Ray was voted out in a 3-2 vote. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Survivor Trivia The castaways must work together to solve ten trivia questions about the American Survivor franchise. The tribe that has the most correct wins immunity and reward. Reward: Flint or ten fish. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals First Vote Second Vote Still In The Running Trivia *This is the first episode of Survivor and of Survivor: HEX World. *The episode was named by Bella while she was talking to her tribe. *This episode is the first Double Elimination of the series and the season. *It was revealed that the tribe captain had their vote doubled when the vote tied on a revote/second vote. *This episode marks the debut of the hidden immunity idol. *The Diagon Alley Club Alliance was the first alliance ever made in the game. *Joe attempted to make a Final 2 deal with Val and Matt separately. *Jason tried to form an alliance with Bella, Angela, and Ted, but Bella did not identify with this group. *This episode had the most self-votes in history with 6. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Survivor: HEX World Category:HEX World Episodes